


Je voyais les étoiles dans ses yeux - Klance

by NaniTheQuiznak



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anxiety, Bartender Keith, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith has trust issues, Leith - Freeform, M/M, Panic Attack, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Poetry, Stars, bartender!keith, klance, klangst, universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 17:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14242146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaniTheQuiznak/pseuds/NaniTheQuiznak
Summary: !ENGLISH STORY!Keith's a bartender at a popular club, Lance is a customer that seeks for fun. But once the latino spotted Keith, he couldn't look away. Such bright eyes, were only meant to be looking at him. But Keith wasn't an easy catch, playing hard to get. And Lance's patience was slowly running out, but Keith wouldn't regret."Il me regardait, et je le regardais. Et puis, je les ai vu. Les étoiles dans ses yeux n'avaient jamais encore tant brillé. Et ce sentiment? Je n'oublierai jamais ça." (He looked at me, and I looked at him. And then, I saw it. The stars in his eyes had never shined so brightly before. And that feeling? I'll never forget that.)French is one of the languages of love, et je pense que le français est une très belle langue. (;





	Je voyais les étoiles dans ses yeux - Klance

"Keith, _please_. You can't keep sitting around like this, you need a stable job!'' Shiro raised his voice for the millionth time this week. Keith's job was selling his art work, be it by tumblr to his fans or real business men. But he had been struggling the past month and Shiro has had enough of Keith complaining but doing nothing about it. He needed to have a side job.

"What? Are you saying that making art isn't a quiznaking job?'' Keith's eyes narrowed as he shot Shiro a nasty glare. "Now, I didn't say that. But what I did mean is that it isn't stable. Keith you can't live in my apartment forever you know?''

"Ugh, I know Shiro! Just-,'' Keith lost his temper, he had been holding back for a while now, he hadn't slept properly for weeks, and Shiro just had to be an annoying pig, getting into people's business. When could he have some rest?

"Just nothing Keith. Please, one time. Come with me to my shift tonight. And if it isn't your dead, you start working there. Alright? You live under my roof, my rules, so no but's.'' Shiro closed the conversation leaving no space for further argument. Keith rolled his eyes and breath out a deep sigh.

  
Later that evening, Keith dressed himself with black skinny jeans and a white button up shirt, rolling up the sleeves. Just to be sure he took a black hair tie and put it around his wrist. His hair could get in the way sometimes but he refused to cut it.

Keith could hear the loud obnoxious music from streets away. He hated Shiro for pulling him into this. As they entered the club the dim music changed Into an ear deafening scream. It was so loud that Keith cringed and covered his ears in pain.

"These walls should be very soundproof,'' Keith thought to himself, barely being able to hear his own voice in his mind. Shiro elbowed Keith against his arm making him look up, the taller male mentioned with his head to follow him, as Keith did. They went to the back behind the bar as the music dimmed again when the door closed.

A slim woman was sitting neatly on a chair, wearing casual clothes. "Welcome, you should be Keith, right?'' She stood up, her dyed white, curly hair bounced around along with her movements. She held out her hand , ready for Keith to take it.

Hesitantly, Keith raised his and and shook hands with the woman, "I'm allura, the manager of this club, Shiro told me lots about you!'' Keith glanced sideways at Shiro who gave him a cheeky, awkward smile. “Nice to finally meet you Keith!’’

"Nice to meet you too.'' Keith mumbled, barely understandable. The woman- Allura, just flashed him a gentle smile as she pulled away. She turned around and took some sort of cloth in her hands, as she handed it to Keith and one to shiro.

"Well, I think you got it from here,'' Allura said directed to Shiro as he nodded shyly. She just grinned and disappeared through another door, Keith swore he saw her wink at Shiro.

Finally keith's gaze returned to the cloth in his hands, he studied it a little bit better, it was a black apron. He figured he should put it on and so he did. "Let's get started,'' Shiro said as he opened the door they entered through previously.

The loud music overpowered Keith once again, but he figured he should just accept it. He wouldn't get out of this anyway. Shiro explained the drinks, what was where and a paper with all the combinations of the drinks on because how could bartenders remember all of it. Apparently there was also a tip jar, but Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro when he gave some tips how to earn some extra money.

He was not going to flirt with girls. Or anyone for that matter, most of the kids were underaged anyway.

Shiro just gave Keith a look, "So? You know they're underaged, but they don't know you're twenty two,'' He had said with a chuckle. Keith gave him a disgusted look, "I'm not a pedophile like you.'' The raven haired male spouted as he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. 

And so Keith ended up standing behind a bar, in a way too loud club, with smelly drunk teenagers who flirted with everyone and everything they saw. Or so Keith thought in the beginning, after a while of observing the area he saw that there were two types of people in this club; those who dance and those who do not. Those who are just here to dance and to have fun, and those who want to drink their worries away, to forget and use someone to get over whoever it is they want to get over.

And Keith still didn't see the point. What was so fun about 'clubbing' anyway? He has always been an introvert and he hated social Interactions, let alone people in general. He had plenty of reasons but he just kept them to himself.

Yet another girl came stumbling towards the bar, and once again Shiro had disappeared. It was like the tenth time this evening.

"Hey cutie, what's your name?'' The brunette with the dilated pupils asked, her breath smelled like a mix of alcohol, as she leaned in way too close for Keith's comfort.

Shiro and Keith had made an agreement on the way towards the club. They had made code words for when Keith got too uncomfortable, Orange for 'I can handle this but please support me' and Red for 'HELP'. Out of panic Keith stuttered out the word 'Red' and the girl leaned back slightly, looking confused.

"Red?'' She repeated slowly, the word rolling from her lips, "I like that name,'' She looked up with a horny glim in her orange like yellow eyes, " _Red_.'' She almost whispered but it didn't go unheard.

Keith swallowed the lump in his throat as he took a deep breath composing himself, "What would you like to have?'' Keith knew it wasn't a wise sentence to say and he knew what the answer would be, and was he right.

" _You_." She leaned in again but before she could touch Keith, a saving angel pulled her away.

"No Shay! No! Bad,'' A short girl with shoulder length light brown hair pulled away her friend, or so Keith thought, and glared at Keith through her glasses.

"Sorry for that, break up after seven years,'' The short girl said as she was focussed on holding Shay upright. Slowly she raised her head checking Keith out, "I haven't seen you around here, are you a new bartender?''

"Yeah,'' Keith couldn't find words, as there was something mischievous about this girl. "Aren't you underaged?'' Keith blurted out without thinking. He expected for the girl to snap and scream at him but instead she just snorted.

"If this club is for twenty one year olds yeah, but I'm eighteen. Allowed to get in but not for some drinks.'' She said with a small grunt, Keith guessed she got this conversation a lot. "Oh, my apologies,'' Keith said nervously, scratching the back of his sweaty neck.

"It's fine, the name's Katie, but please call me Pidge,'' The girl- Pidge, said as she put her friend Shay on the barstool. Keith wasn't so sure that was a good idea. Pidge saw his worry, "It's okay if she falls, her break up hurts more anyway.'' Keith gave Pidge a worried look but chose to ignore it.

"So seven years huh?" Keith said thinking to himself how old Shay was right now. "Yep, fell in love when they were fourteen, now they're twenty one and her dumb boyfriend broke up with her.'' Keith could hear the grudge Pidge held for Shay's ex boyfriend, in her voice.

"You good friends with him?'' Keith dared to ask. "He's one of my best friends yeah. I met Shay via him.'' Pidge explained as her hard, cold eyes turned soft and a little bit teary. "Oh,'' Keith didn't know what to say.

"Yeah, it sucks. I'm on Shays side though,'' Pidge said, "I mean, I don't know. I don't want to hurt anyone. Hunk needs me as much as Shay does...'' Pidge actually looked out of place. Like she didn't belong with such a pained expression on her face. Keith actually felt bad for her. Not really, life happens. But he held some respect that she was going through this. Keith wouldn’t know how it was, he didn’t have any friends beside Shiro.

Another guy came up to the bar and ordered a drink, Keith made it, with a small rush to it and served the guy. He kept thinking where the hell shiro was. He faced Pidge and her drunk friend again with a sigh, "What happened, if I may know?'' Now Keith would never ask anyone this. But she was an exception. Why? He didn't really know. Maybe it's because he sees himself in her, someone who never talks about their problems, someone who's an Introvert. And maybe she felt this connection too, and that's why she opened up so quickly, even though the problem isn't hers. But it bothers her nonetheless, and sometimes Keith feels the urge to talk about things that bother him too. But he never does, he paints instead, forms his words into lines made on paper. Maybe Pidge didn't have lines to talk with, but only the unspoken words she never shared.

"Hunk is the best baker ever, trust me. And he wanted to open a bakery, together with Shay. I guess it was too soon and she got overwhelmed. She said she didn't want the bakery, but it is Hunk's dream and he finally has the opportunity. I guess life made him choose between his dream job and his dream girl. He chose what he had dreamt of for the longest. And it broke both of their hearts.''

"Why doesn't he open the bakery on his own? Without Shay in it?'' Keith dared to ask, but immediately he figured out it was the wring thing to ask. "Do you know how bakers work? Entire day and night. Once hunk has free time he'll probably share it with his friends and family. So they'll never have alone time or whatever. Plus, Shay didn't want him to open a bakery because there are too many con's compared to the pro's.''

"Yeah, I understand. Sorry,'' Keith had never apologized so much in his entire life, "It's okay, I'm just scared that I'm going to have to chose between Hunk and Shay. It's not even a big deal but it still is, you know?''

"Yeah,'' Keith smiled a small smile, his lips barely moving. "Hey, thanks for listening to my ramble, you're the first and probably the last,'' She laughed slightly, and gave Keith a friendly smile, which reached her eyes.

"I'll see you around then, next time it's Hunk's turn,'' She waved at him and helped Shay out of the club. Keith felt something strange in his chest. He didn't know what it was, but he kind off liked the new feeling.

Or was it one that has always been there, but just forgotten?

  
Two days later Keith joined Shiro again, it was a Friday night, and Keith felt bad for not appreciating Wednesday. It was a battlefield inside the club tonight, and Keith wasn't sure if he was down to be left alone again.

But like he expected, shiro became invisible. Luckily there were two bars in the club, one other across the dance floor, which was more popular than the side Keith was at, the one closer to the entrance. And it was Keith's life saver, because he wasn't sure how much social interaction he could handle.

He speculated all the people coming in and going out. Keith didn't like the situation he was in, but he could get used to it. Maybe.

A familiar voice reached his eardrums over the loud bass of the music. Keith's eyes shot up to be met by a short gremlin smiling at Keith, "Yo dude, nice to see you again. Didn't think you'd show up again." Pidge said as she climbed up one of the barstools. Keith huffed, a playful smile forming on his lips, "Sadly I am here again yeah, Shiro won't let me skip.''

"Not sneaky enough?'' Pidge asked with a teasing look, Keith just rolled his eyes. "Who's this?'' A smooth, unknown voice sounded out. Keith's ears had hurt from all the noise but this newfound voice was like a remedy, soothing the pain as it softly grazed against his eardrums. Their words danced on the water, floating along with the waves of the ocean.

Keith looked up to be met by piercing blue eyes, they were as dark as the ocean itself, but they lit up like crystals and diamonds, shining as bright as the sun. Keith blinked a few times before he got back to reality, glaring dangerously at the blue pair of pearls.

"You okay dude? You zoned out there for a minute,'' Pidge said as her thin eyebrows knitted together in a worried glance. "I'm fine, I just, you know, too many people,'' Keith stuttered as he turned back into his awkward self, lost for words, the blue eyes were watching him like he was a prey, following his every move. And it made him nervous, but more than that, it made him mad. Annoyed, pissed off. He didn't like it when people judged him.

"Lance, stop staring, it's rude.'' Pidge elbowed the latino against his cheek as he straightened himself and rubbed his sore bruise, clearing his throat, "How do you know him Pidge?'' The voice of the boy- Lance, sounded out again. "When Shay came to drink away her pain.'' Pidge answered shortly, and Lance owed.

"Talking about that, where's Hunk?'' Pidge said out of nowhere as she looked around frantically. "Probably in a stall in the bathroom, crying,'' Lance said as his beautiful face contorted into worry. "I'll go check,'' Pidge said as she hopped off the barstool.

"In the boys' bathroom?'' Lance looked at her with an amused look, "I get ten bucks from you if I do,'' Pidge said as she hurriedly skipped away, "Hey! That's not fair pidgeon!'' Lance screamed after her but Pidge just turned around and stuck up both of her middle fingers at Lance. Keith couldn't help but chuckle at the childish behavior.

Which was a terrible idea. Lance's attention span rotated back towards Keith, as he stepped forward and leant his arms crossed on the bar.

"So, what's your name?'' His smooth deep voice reached Keith's ears again, as he opened his mouth to answer but he had no time, "Or can I call you mine?'' Lance said as a nasty smirk found its way onto his face. And that ticked Keith off.

"None of your business, Lance.'' Keith said with a huff of pride, as he crossed his arms on his chest. Lance raised his eyebrow, seeing this as a challenge. "Oh, really now pretty boy?'' A small smile formed on his lips, as his eyes got a little darker. Keith had just entered dangerous and dark waters, and he wasn't prepared.

"Alright, whatever you say is my demand,'' Lance said cheekily as he pushed himself away from the war and turned on his heel. He glanced back at Keith, and the raven head swore he saw a wink. The latino then disappeared Into the crowd.

About an hour had passed and there he was in all his glory, Lance strutted up to the bar with three to four girls looming around him. Keith felt a pang in his chest, but swatted it off like it was nothing.

"Give me the best thing you've got baby,'' Lance said as he laid ten bucks on the counter. Keith looked at Lance and then to the money, his eyes traveling back and forward a few times before he stuck his head up. Keith made a drink that was worth ten bucks, ignoring the nicknames Lance called him. Keith put the glass on the counter with a soft slam, snatching the money in exchange.

"You mad _mamacita_?'' Keith froze when the word reached his ears, his body went numb when he progressed the nickname. Keith's face constructed into a frown as he slowly looked up at Lance who was smirking once again. His arms around two girls, who were obviously too drunk to know what was going on. Keith sighed, and shook his head, soft laughter and a few chuckles were heard from the bartender.

"No _papi_ , I'm good, anything else you want?'' Keith blinked innocently with his eyes as he leaned over the counter a little, his hands resting flatly behind it on the table. A small smirk tugging at his lips once he saw the shock in those azure pearls. Lance’s arms slowly dropped from both the ladies' waists, as they automatically walked away searching for another boy to keep company.

It was quiet for a while between the two boys, Keith didn't know if his sentence counted as flirting but he was proud of himself anyway. "Your name." The voice shook Keith out of his moment, his brain slowly progressed the answer as Keith let out a giggle. Lance flinched as he heard it and looked up with dark eyes.

Keith leaned over the counted, his lips barely grazing Lance's ear, his hair smelled like the salty ocean and mint,

"Sorry honey, but that's not on the menu.'' Keith whispered loud enough to be heard, a silent giggle left his throat again as Lance flinched once again. Keith pulled back completely and turned around, looking back over his shoulder, he saw that Lance was frozen in place. Keith winked, and walked towards the backdoor with a slight swing of his hips, once he was through the door he peeked at the latino on the barstool across the bar, who was flabbergasted.

Keith closed the door and turned around again, resting his back against it, letting out a deep breath he had been holding in. His face started burning achingly, as he noticed he was blushing. He did just really do that.

Shiro came back and took over for a while so Keith could cool down and let off some steam. He was sitting at the table, still in the same room, rethinking all the events of tonight. He heard the door open, a high pitched squeak hurting his ears. The music raising along with it.

"Some _friends_ of yours want to say goodbye Keith,'' Shiro's voice sounded confused and unsure. Also somewhat doubtful as it was like he was debating with himself. Keith looked up with a tired stare, nodding his head. He got up and walked through the door, meeting Pidge and another guy he hadn't seen before. He walked up to the counter so he could hear them.

"We're gonna head out, and I wanted you to meet Hunk,'' Pidge said, and Keith nodded towards the guy who just gave him a sad smile, he didn't say anything else. “Hey, what's your name actually?'' Pidge asked curiously, "Keith, but please call me red when I'm working. And don't tell Lance," Keith said and Pidge gave him a knowing snort, "Alright Keith, nice to meet you again.'' Pidge smiled a mischievous smile.

"Where is Lance anyway?'' Keith asked hesitantly. "Outside waiting for us, why?''

"Can you tell him to come back, it'll only be a few seconds, I swear." Keith asked and Pidge just nodded, not thinking any more of it. Or so Keith thought.

The door closed after they exited, and after a few seconds it opened again. The latino walked in, looking around until his eyes rested on Keith's frame behind the bar. He walked towards him and stopped at the counter, Keith leaned over towards Lance's ear again, Keith calmly breathed in and out. His warm breath hitting Lance's neck, making the latino shudder in delight.

"The name’s Red.'' Keith whispered gently. He pulled back and flashed Lance a smile, leaving the astounded boy behind as he disappeared again behind the door. Keith knew that shiro would have tons of questions, but right now Keith would celebrate his victory.

  
But his victory was short lived. Every time Keith had a shift, Lance was there. Normally it should be creepy, but it was different. He constantly flirted and asked useless questions, trying to crack Keith's code. The raven haired male was going strong, but the more Lance talked about himself and his family, his passions, Keith's cold grudge against Lance started to melt. He was actually a pretty decent guy, who had a very precise gaydar. Keith needed to admit.

Lance visiting Keith on his shifts had become a regular, a routine, a part of Keith's job. There was one time that Lance hadn't come, and that one time made Keith anxious all night. Like always Shiro was gone, and he didn't have anyone to talk to, Keith felt vulnerable because he knew some people in the club were out for more. And he had started to see Lance as his shield of protection. Nobody would try to flirt with Keith while Lance was there. That night, a lot of creepy men started to talk to Keith, asking weird kinky questions, asking if he was a Virgin. Keith actually ran towards the backroom, almost in tears. He couldn’t hold back anymore, but he did. He kept quiet, masking it with lies.

Keith was scared to go to work again on his next shift, it was Friday again, like always, the most dangerous day. Keith had never been so dependent on someone else in his entire life. He was standing behind the bar, seeing all these different men eyeing him. He had seen them before, that made it even worse. And he was almost in tears once again. He kept his eyes downcast. Someone stepped up to the bar and Keith wouldn't dare to look up. It was silent the music filling the empty space.

"What's wrong?'' The person spoke up with a worry filled voice, and Keith hadn't looked up so fast in his entire life. His blue-grey eyes connected with dark blue ones, who were scanning his features in a hurry. Keith has never cried in front of someone before, besides when he was a baby. But he just couldn't hold back the tears. Keith was starting to get short of breath as he started to have an asthma attack, he hasn't had one since he was fifteen. Lance shot in action as he went behind the bar via an opening and laid a hand on Keith's shoulder. Keith shrank away in Lance's chest, as Lance rubbed the small of Keith's back soothingly. He looked around to see some men looking away rushed. Lance understood immediately and glared.

Keith could feel Lance's exterior tense and his fist clench. The smaller male gently took Lance's wrist and pulled him to the back closing the door. People who wanted to drink could still go to the other bar.

Keith sat down on a chair, releasing Lance's hand, immediately Lance kneeled down in front of Keith resting his hands on the others’ knees. "Hey, it's okay. Tell me what happened,'' Lance spoke softly, not to trigger Keith even more as he was.

"W-Why don't y-you tell me what happened Wednesday,'' Keith tried to speak through his gasps of air, glaring down at Lance's hands on his knees, a tear falling on top of one. Lance ignored the water droplet on his skin, and stayed composed, "My grandmas funeral.'' Lance grit his teeth.

It was quiet again, the dim music from behind the wall filling the tense atmosphere. "Sorry,'' Keith spoke out, before a sob escaped his lips. Of course Lance had a life too, of course Lance had other things to do.

"It's okay. Now tell me what happened,'' Lance reached up one hand and pushed Keith's bangs out of his face a little just for them to fall back over his eyes. "I had my first boyfriend when I was sixteen, he almost raped me, nobody knows this but you now and these men had the same intentions with me.'' Keith answered shortly. He didn't want to go into detail, he wouldn't, he couldn't.

Lance just held Keith tight. And no more words had been shared that day.

  
Lance made sure to never miss Red's shifts again. He finally convinced Keith to tell Shiro about it, and just informed Allura about the men and even women, sh would make sure nobody of that kind could enter the club ever again. And by every visit, Lance fell more and more in love with this guy he didn't know the name of.

It had been two months since the ordeal, and Lance had been trying for weeks. But Red was still as stubborn as the first day they had met. He just wouldn't give in. And Lance's patience was starting to run thin.

"Just _one_ time! Please!'' Lance plopped his head down on the bar, glaring at the wood. Keith wouldn't be able to see, but Lance's posture said enough. "Not interested," Keith said again, for the tenth time that evening, with a slight waver to his tone. He was trying his hardest to hold back his laughter.

"Why do you have to do this every time,'' Lance's voice was muffled by his arms, but Keith could make out the words eventually.

"Red, stop bullying him,'' Pidge came up to the bar as Keith was serving another customer who thanked him and walked away with his drink. Keith turned towards Pidge, raising his brow, "How am I bullying him?''

"Just go on a date with him, I've known him longer than you and trust me, he doesn't give up.'' Pidge nudged towards a slumped puddle of a sulking Lance.

"Looks like he gave up,'' Keith stated with a small twitch of his lip, looking at the disappointed Lance, Keith didn't like seeing him like this. But this game was way too fun to give in. "Who said I did?'' Lance raised his head, glaring at Keith. Yet he was pouting at the same time, Keith couldn't hold back as he let a cheeky smile slip from his serious hold. His eyes lightening up. Lance's glare melted as he saw it. The stars in Keith's eyes had never shined so brightly before in the reflection of the lights in this forsaken nightclub.

Pidge rolled her eyes and went outside, Keith glanced after her and brought his eyes back to a zoned out Lance. Staring at him with a unknown look, one so specific but Keith couldn't make out what it meant. He couldn't figure out what Lance could possibly be thinking. But what Keith did know, is that it gave him chills.

''What? Cat caught your tongue?'' Keith smirked, an evil gleam in his eyes challenging Lance. But for the first time, Lance had chosen to ignore the challenge. He just blinked with his eyes and refocused his attention on Keith,

"One date, and if it isn't to your liking I won't bother you about it anymore. Else I'll keep asking and this offer won't be valid anymore.'' Lance blurted out quickly, but Keith caught every word of it.

"Uh, okay?'' Keith was lost for words, he didn't know why. He didn't know why he said what he did, or why he was reacting like this. Maybe it was the burning determination he suddenly saw in Lance's eyes when he ignored Keith's silly comment. Maybe it was the warmth of the blue fire in Lance's eyes that reached Keith's pale skin.

Maybe it was because it was Lance, and he had beaten him at Keith's own game.

Lance let out a proud huff, crossing his arms while a smirk glowed from his face. But slowly it turned Into a gentle smile, almost a loving smile. But Keith's didn't know for sure, because the lights had gotten darker.

"So that's a yes, huh?'' Lance was back to his old self, his smirk the proudest yet.

"Yes, geez! Fine, I'll go on a stupid date with you,'' Keith said, acting like he was annoyed, crossing his arms, a frown on his face, "only _ONE_.'' Keith grunted.

"Okay, let's go right now.''

"What?" Keith asked breathlessly, not expecting that sentence, it was Lance after all, "Right now?''

"Yeah, right now. C'mon let's ditch this place. These sweaty teenagers are gonna make me vomit.'' Lance made a fake gagging motion, glancing disgustedly at the crowd. Keith couldn't hold back his giggle,  "You got a point there, fine.'' Keith pulled off his apron and took his phone and wallet from the backroom, putting them in his jeans pocket.

Lance had grabbed Keith's wrist and pulled him with him along the sidewalk. They ran for a good ten minutes, finally coming to a stop.

  
Keith caught his breath as he glanced up, they entered a park. A small field and a playground, the clouds from the early evening had cleared away. The stars shone brightly above them, a chilly breeze roaming around the park.

Keith noticed the swings and reached for Lance's wrist. But what he found wasn't his wrist, but his hand instead. Keith cringed at his mistake, but let out a tired sigh. He was tired of pushing people away, mostly Lance who had been trying so hard for him. Keith knew that you don’t get to choose if you get hurt in this world but you do have some say in who hurts you. And finally Keith decided it’d be a privilege to have his heart broken by Lance, even if he was scared. He’d take the risk for once. Because he thinks Lance is worth fighting for. And so Keith smiled, a real smile. A meaningful one, as he squeezed his hand around Lance's and pulled him with him. Lance let out a laugh, and that was Keith's sign to stop worrying as he let out a snort himself. Finally reaching the old set of swings Keith released Lance's warm hand and plopped down on one of them.

Lance followed swiftly, plopping down on the swing next to Keith. Slowly rocking the swings, a squeak from the chains could be heard in the silence between the boys. Cars in the distance, and some dogs barking around the neighborhood. 

"So,'' Lance suddenly broke the ice, "why are you so stubborn and grumpy most of the time?'' Keith's eyes snapped up at Lance, sniffing his nose. The cold breeze had gotten colder, and his jacket was pretty thin to start with.

"Because it's me.'' Keith said monotonously, looking at the muddy ground again.

"That's bullshit, and you know it,'' Lance spoke loudly, his words sounding harsh, "that doesn't define you.'' His voice sounded softer when he said that.

"How so?'' Keith's voice was coarse, as he had to clear his throat after he had asked.

"Because there's so much more that makes you, you.'' Lance didn't say any more, he was thinking, or so Keith thought. Nobody had ever said something like this to him, nobody had ever cared to ask, let alone cared about him in general.

"How would you know?'' Keith felt frustrated again, as another glare formed on his face. He kicked some loose sand with his sneaker, as it flew a meter through the air, landing on the grass. "You barely know me.''

"Exactly.''

"Huh?'' This took Keith’s attention.

"I barely know you. Everyone can be stubborn and grumpy for no reason, I don't know you yet. So that's how I know it doesn't define you." Lance spoke with power, his voice a little shaky, but he held his ground. His hands forming fists around the chains, clenching them like it was his lifeline. 

"What?'' Keith didn't understand what Lance was saying.

"Anyway, don't change the subject. You don't have to tell me if you really don't want to though...'' Lance's fists unclenched and he softly looked up at Keith, a sad smile playing on his lips. But he smiled nonetheless.

"I...,'' Keith didn't know what to say, he knew Lance was right. "Maybe I should though,'' Keith sighed deeply, "I've just, I've had a really rough past. I know there are people who have way worse, or have had. But still, it still bothers me. You know about, well, the boyfriend thing. But there are reasons why my trust issues have gotten even more severe.'' Keith inhaled a shaky breath, his hands tightening around the chains.

"It's okay, take your time,'' Keith looked up as Lance's fake smile had turned into a soothing one, it reached his eyes. Keith gave a small appreciative smile, but it was more a twitch of his lips. Keith leaned his head backwards, letting his eyes travel through the stars. The sky reminded Keith of Lance's eyes, that made him smile a little. Keith sighed, as he sat up straight again, "All my life people have lead me to believe that my mom died and my dad had left me behind. It's what I've known my entire life. But...''

"But?'' Lance's voice was tender, "But a few months after the boyfriend ordeal, I found out that, my dad was killed in war. And my mom left me behind after birth. With no information of birth, name, nothing. She left me for death.''

"Oh, that’s rough buddy.'' Lance spoke out, his voice didn't express any kind of emotion, or it was so mixed that Keith couldn't make out what it held.

"Seriously? 'That's rough buddy'?'' Keith almost whispered, he felt a painful tug in his chest when Lance had said it that way and his choice of words.  "What do you want me to say? That I'm happy for you that you found out?''

"No...'' Keith trailed off, Lance had a point.

“Look, I’m good with words, out of my own experience. I’m not good with words when it comes to comforting people. I can tell them what they could do, that I understand. and I really mean it when I say it. But, they don’t see it that way. They think I’m just like the rest who just pity them. So, I guess I let my silence and my expressions speak for me. Unspoken words go farther than spoken ones.’’ Lance explained and Keith hummed in understanding.

“So what is your story then?’’ Keith dared to ask, he was honestly curious.

“You sure you want to know?’’

“Yeah,’’ Keith gave Lance an encouraging smile.

"Well. I have a huge family, we live with more then ten people in one tiny, cramped house. My family has always been poor, well not completely. We never begged, always lived on the edge, the brim pf poor and barely enough. I never saw my dad because he was constantly working in Havana, a city where you could actually earn some decent amount of money, but not for a huge family like ours. I skipped school to work multiple jobs to earn the slightest amount of money I could get. For my family. I dropped out eventually when I was around fifteen or sixteen. I moved with a friend of mine, Hunk, who we had met via a charity between the middle islands of America. He was moving to North America, so I joined him. I got other jobs there, actually earning a normal amount of money. I sent it to my family back in Cuba, still am.'' Lance let out a huge breath.

"I, uh, I'm sorry?'' Keith stuttered out, "I don't know what to say.'' He mumbled quietly. He finally understood what lance had meant earlier.

"That's fine, and you shared something personal so now we're even. But I do need to add that even after all that. We smiled throughout the bad times. Even if I couldn't eat a meal because someone needed it more than I did? I still smiled. I was happy. I am happy. We smiled throughout the tears. Together. Life isn't a fairy tale, you’ll realise that one day. Even if you don’t want to. You gotta work to get somewhere, but you need to enjoy it at the same time. Make the best out of it. Bite your tongue. Be strong. But don't keep it all to yourself, and don't get stuck in the small things that most likely won't happen. If you fall, and you stop trying to get up. Are you ever going to get up? No. As long as you keep trying there's a chance in getting up. It's not the end, until you give up. It matters how you finish Red, are you going to finish strong?''

And Lance finished strong.

"I don't know, how can I finish when I'm stuck? I can't move on. I met my mom three years ago when I was nineteen, she felt so bad that she needed time for herself, and to forgive herself or some stupid shit like that. I haven't heard from her since.'' Keith kicked the ground again, his hair falling in front of his eyes.

"Wait you're twenty-two?'' Lance perked up and Keith glanced at him through some strains of hair, "Yeah?'' He answered unsure. "Okay, I'll get back on that later. But I see where you're stuck Red.''

“Keith,’’ The raven haired male spoke out, Lance looked up at him, confusion swirling in his eyes, “What?’’

“My name is Keith.’’ Keith repeated and kept quiet, but he hoped lance would continue. “Thanks for finally sharing that,’’ He laughed a little to himself, "but back to the topic, Keith. Apparently you can't forgive yourself.'' And Lance did continue.

"What do you mean?'' Keith looked up, his eyes started to itch and sting.

"You can't forgive your mom, move on that is, unless you forgive yourself. You're stuck with regret that you can't see. You regret not having a mother figure, a family, basic trust, love. But you couldn't do anything about it.''

"You're like me Keith, you blame yourself for everything. It's time to forgive, Keith. Forgive yourself for not having those things, because you can still have them. Not in the past, but in the now.''

Keith kept quiet, he didn't know what to say, he didn't know how to do the things Lance said he should do. And it was like Lance could read his silence,

"And it's okay,'' His voice was soothing again, "I'll be there every step of the way. If you want me to. It doesn't need to be like this, if you want me to guide you? I will. I want to.''

Keith had still lost his voice, but that didn't stop Lance, and Keith appreciated that greatly.

"Okay! This git way too depressing for a first date don’t you think?’’ Lance raised his arms above him stretching his back. He didn’t expect Keith to answer so he continued, “You know, there are some quotes that keep me going. You wanna hear them?'' Keith nodded in response, and that made Lance smile.

"Yesterday's just a memory, and tomorrow is never what it's supposed to be.'' Lance quoted, "I like this one because it's like a relatable meme." Lance chuckled, Keith couldn't help but snort, he was right. And Lance’s happiness was something contagious.

"Oh! You gotta know this one!'' Lance said as he jumped of the swing and stood in front of Keith. "Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, and today is a gift-" And yes Keith new that quote, he couldn’t hold back the small crack of a smile,

"That is why it's called the present.'' Keith added and that made Lance's smile even wider. No other words were exchanged as Lance reached out his hand to Keith. The smaller male looked up at Lance and then to the hand. His small smile grew a little wider as he laid his hand on top of Lance's. The taller male pulled him up as he guided Keith towards a small hill in the field. He sat down and pulled Keith with him. They released hands, looking up at the starry sky.

"Lord, grant me the strength to accept the things I cannot change, Courage to change the things I can, and wisdom to know the difference.'' Lance said in a serious tone, he finished with a quiet laugh as he fell backwards onto the grass. Keith followed swiftly as they stared at the moon.

"Is that a prayer?'' Keith asked softly, "Yeah, but I got it from a movie.'' Lance chuckled as he reached for Keith's hand. He could only find the edge so he linked his pinky with Keith's. The other male subtly shuffled a little closer to Lance as he rested his head against the taller one’s shoulder.

"You know, you're different.'' Words were taken away with the spring breeze, "You listen, you're not pathetic saying you feel bad for me, I feel like..." Keith inhaled a deep breath, "like I can trust you.''

He felt Lance tighten his pinky, leaning his head against Keith's. "Ditto.''

"You're different too. That's why..." Lance trailed off, "Why what?'' Keith repeated.

"I saw the same passion, the same burning fire in your eyes. I see a reflection of me, yet we're completely opposite. But that's why I chose you Keith. That's why you're different, that's why,"

"That's what defines you." Lance said as he sat up, Keith followed, staring at Lance questionably. "What does?'' Keith dared to ask in a whisper.

"The stars in your eyes." Lance said as he finally faced Keith, holding his gaze with a loose smile. Keith's breath caught up in his throat as he felt Lance's hand take is own completely. His other hand slowly, daringly reached towards Keith's cheek. Keith leant forward until his cheek brushed the palm of Lance's hand. They stared into each other's eyes.

"So, the waves in your eyes define you?'' Keith asked tenderly, and Lance chuckled as his gaze shifted.

And then Keith saw it. The waves in Lance's eyes had never been so calm. An ocean full of love, only meant for Keith.

And Lance saw it again. The stars in Keith's eyes shined brightly and happily. A sky filled with light, only meant for Lance.

These eyes that held so many emotions, named love.

And then the windows to their souls closed, eyelashes gently brushing the other's cheek, noses awkwardly poking the other's face. Their worlds collided and in an instant Lance's ocean had colour because of Keith's sky. Sudeenly, it's as if there's no one in the world but these two, crashing through space to reach each other. They collide, enfold, crash, lose their balance, and slam against a wall, where they stay. Clinging into one being. Together. Indivisible.

Their lips grazed against each other, barely but enough. Keith cupped Lance's neck, pulling him in closer. And boy did Lance feel like he was falling down an infinite sky, but he didn't mind because it felt like flying. He knew Keith would catch him.

They pulled back reluctantly, not knowing what would happen next. But who did? The atmosphere around them was empty and silent.

Keith giggled as a thought passed his mind, this took Lance's attention,

"Too bad it's just one date hm?'' Keith smirked and Lance gasped once he received the words. He sashed his hand against Keith's cheek pushing him over. Keith fell onto the grass laughing.

"You tease.'' Lance fake pouted, but laughed soon after.

Both the boys swore, they had never been this happy.

"I still can't believe you're a year older than me. You old potato.'' Lance laughed as it was Keith's turn to kick Lance so he fell onto the grass again. They both laid there, staring up at the sky that was an ocean full of stars.

"I think I'm starting to fall in love with you, Lance.'' Keith murmured amiable.

"I've fallen from the start, and I can't get up.'' Lance sighed a happy sigh, chuckling.

"Was that a reference?'' Keith playfully glared sideways at Lance, "No.'' Lance said unsteadily while he held back his laughter but failed as he spouted out into a fit when the other punched his arm. But Keith was just as weak, he started laughing too. Because for once,

he let go.

If it's meant to be it'll find its way.

Too bad that love doesn't work that way. Love isn't easy, it's like a war. Easy to begin and hard to stop. You have got to fight and you can't give up, you need to communicate and sometimes bite your tongue. Being able to put your pride aside for the person you care about, the person you love.

Love,

love is not real.

Love is not love, love is many things. It's hate, sadness, jealousy, despise, disgust, happiness, all these emotions that do not last. We get moments of them, and that's how they fill our lives. Love is accepting the negative ones, that they happen and that you're strong enough to get through them. Together. Love is appreciating the positive ones, knowing that they won't last forever but knowing that they're there.

Love is a balance between heaven and hell. Being on cloud nine and on a battleground. Fighting for what you want but giving more than what you receive.

Love,

Love is love.

But it's also so much more than that.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried, rip


End file.
